


The Worst Time John Has Had to Confess

by Talking_Walking_Trashbag



Series: The Reynolds Household [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talking_Walking_Trashbag/pseuds/Talking_Walking_Trashbag
Summary: “Alexander!” I heard James Reynolds shout from the top of the stairs. “GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!”.Fuck.(Part 3 of The Reynolds Household)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, Listen, Listen. I am really sorry that I haven't uploaded in literally a month. I don't know what to say but, sorry. I hope you enjoy this very, very bad story.

 

know, I _hate_ it. Most of the time, it’s in a car and all the time it’s fucking gross.” I explained to Lafayette. I had just finished explaining my “Job” to the group. My phone vibrated in my back pocket so, I took it out.

_Message from J.Reynolds._

**J.Reynolds** : Listen, I don’t know where you are and I don’t care. You have a client, 8:50 and in a hotel.Don’t.Fuck.It.Up. Be at home by 6.

I sigh and turn off my phone.

“What’s up?” Thomas weakly smiles. I take my phone back out and give it to him. He opens it up and looks at the text. He frowns and turns off the phone. If the way he is gripping it could speak, he wants to throw it against the wall. I carefully take the phone out of his hands and put it away. I tuck it back into my back pocket and shake my head to myself.

“W-what’s the matter?” Angelica asks, shivering even though she is wearing a sweater.

“I have another client.” I sigh. _I wish I could stay here forever. In the embrace of Joh-Thomas and the warmth of my friends. I love these guys, I love Thomas._

“Listen, mon ami,” Lafayette speaks up, shooting up from his seat on the floor. He’s probably a bit dizzy from all the crying he’s done. Stumbling a bit, he continues. “You don’t have to do this. Go to the police or something.” He sits on a nearby chair so he doesn’t fall over.

“But we already-” Alex starts, he interrupts himself. He swiftly takes out his phone and checks the text again

**_Home by 6_ **

“Oh my god” I whisper. I shoot up from the extremely comfortable spot on the sofa. “Shit shit shit.” I curse, I rush to get my jacket from the table placed near the front door.

“Wait, Alex-” Hercules started.

“Sorry,” I muttered before running out of the house.

**_6;30 pm; 12.05.2016: A Theo”dose”sia of me; Eliza's Point of View_ **

I and John make our way into the 19-year-old’s diner. It is small, cozy, and extremely warm compared to the harsh cold outside. We get away from the harsh winds inside and settle at a table. John sinks into the seat in pure embarrassment.

“So, John, my cinnamon roll, sweetheart, my best friend, tell me why you almost made out with a currently partnered Alexander Hamilton,” I spoke. He shifted in his seat a bit and lowered his eyes, not to make eye contact with me. The smell of pancakes and oranges wafted throughout the diner. “I’ll get you free pancakes.” I try to bargain. He lifts up a little, sadly, his frown not following suit.

“Fine but, this is only for Theodosia’s pancakes.” he sighs. I smile at him and signal for the waiter to come to our table. Theodosia Bartow practically dances to our table. She and Peggy fit together like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle because of their cheeriness.

“What can I get y’all?” she asked in an extremely happy voice. Of course, we, as a group, speculated that this might just be a ruse but, Alex deemed it impossible to keep that up without being tired 24/7.

“2 stacks of pancakes!” I say, trying to match her energy level.

“Coming right up!”. She tap-dances (Just Kidding) away from the table and I redirect my attention to John. He rolls his eyes and starts talking.

“So, Alex called me saying he needed to be picked up and I thought ‘He probably is at a party or something’ but, I realized that it’s Alexander Hamilton and he won’t do that.  So, I drive out and see Alexander on the side of the road, bleeding and reading a letter. So I stop and rush over to him. I pick him up and put him in the back seat of my car. So, while cleaning his cuts, I-” John stopped. He finally lifted his head and I saw this his eyes started to be glassy with tears. “Oh my god, I’m just as bad as _them,”_ John says in a state of realization.

“No. John, you aren’t. Please don’t say that.” I try to console John. How could anyone as great as John think like that?

“I-I hope you’re  right.”. John stutters, knowing he partially didn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth. “I leaned in, really close and we didn’t kiss but, we got really close. My heart freaking fluttered. It felt so right. I pulled away because of Thomas-goddamn-Jefferson.” He continued and muttered the last sentence. Theodosia came back with two medium-sized plates in her arms. She laid them down in front of us and with a smile, she was gone. John looks at the plate like he hasn’t eaten for days. Well, with his father, I bet he hasn’t. I lightly push the plate towards him and a tiny smile spreads on his face.

“Thanks.” He slightly whispers. I smile at him. John Laurens. Am I a fisher? Cause’ I just caught some feelings.

**_6;58 pm; 12.05.2016: The Reynold’s Household; Alexander's Point of View_ **

_Shit shit shit shit shit. I fucking messed up._ I was late for a client. Oh my god, I am literally going to die. I open the huge door to “my” house and pretend to act like nothing happened. A girl is sitting on the couch but, I doubt she’s gonna stay here for long. James probably only bought her for the sale money (he only buys boys). I remember when I was like her. Just scared and alone, thinking “He’s here to save me.”. I should’ve just ran further, I should’ve just ignored him.

“Alexander!” I heard James Reynolds shout from the top of the stairs. “GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!”.

Fuck.

**_7:43 pm; 12.05.2016: The Reynold’s Household; Alexander's Point of View_ **

You know, I don’t ever feel so extremely violated until this happens. The man I see every day, the man whose house I live in violates me in such a way. When I am on the floor, outside of his office barely wearing anything. I would shrug it off and say I’ve been through worse but, each and every time what Reynolds does to me seems to top the “worst” I’ve been through.

“Whore, Slut, Bitch.”. It’s not like those words haven’t been spout out to me time and time again, why did it hurt so much? Was it the power that I knew Reynolds had? He hasn’t killed a person like other pimps have (and luckily they were caught). James and Aaron were always so eager to help and Charles was there with “wisdom”. Speaking of Aaron, where was he? Sure, his first client was (enter day) but, usually, they don’t take so long? In fact, he’s gone quite often. Somehow, Reynolds never notices? It almost like Aaron has cameras everywhere. Well, if he did, he’d sure as hell tell me. Before I know it, the storm cloud above my head has cleared up. There was still a feeling settled deep in my stomach. A feeling that a hurricane coming for me.  At least all I can do know is wait on the steps for a honking car to pick me up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the end was really sucky. I was really tired (even though I had a month to write this).


End file.
